<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fanfiction by anyrei, tfw_cas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27777331">Fanfiction</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyrei/pseuds/anyrei'>anyrei</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfw_cas/pseuds/tfw_cas'>tfw_cas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Short Destiel AUs - Meeting For The First Time [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Doctor Sexy M.D. (Supernatural), Epistolary, Fanfiction writing, M/M, kind of, meeting online</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:07:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27777331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyrei/pseuds/anyrei, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfw_cas/pseuds/tfw_cas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanfiction writers Dean and Cas meet through their shared love of writing Dr. Sexy fanfiction, and a mutual appreciation of each other’s writing. What begins as an online friendship quickly blossoms into something much more.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Short Destiel AUs - Meeting For The First Time [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fanfiction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic came about as a result of a prompt from our lovely friend mugglerock: Someone should write an epistolary meet cute and they meet through a Dr. Sexy fandom online as fanfiction writers.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Comment on Chapter 12 “Heat of the Moment” from FeatheredAss</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fucking Hell! I loved your story so much. I couldn’t sleep and had to read the whole night through and now I’m exhausted but fuck, it was so worth it! The slow build between Dr. Sexy and Dr. Dan was amazing and left me so frustrated and with blue balls (Totally did take care of that in between chapter 7 and 8!). The UST was through the roof. Dude, I’m so going through your profile now and going to read all your fics!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>DrSexysCowboyBootsAreMyKink replied to your comment on Heat of the Moment</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>DUDE!! You read my fic? CAN YOU HEAR ME SCREAMING? I’m like so excited man, you’re my favorite writer, and I don’t feel worthy. Your fic with Dr. Sexy performing life saving surgery on Dr. Dan is the best thing I’ve ever read. EVER! All the angst AND a happy ending… perfect.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anyway, I’ll try to calm down now. I’m so happy you liked my fic, and that UST... right? Dr. Sexy and Dr. Dan, ftw.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But seriously, you’re going to read all my fics? *trying not to hyperventilate*</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>FeatheredAss replied to your comment on Heat of the Moment</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’m grinning so hard right now! Seriously, you considering me as your favorite writer is such a huge compliment and it makes me very happy. Your fic is perfect in so many ways. Like every time there was a plot twist you were going in exactly the direction I was hoping for, but you still surprised me in so many good ways. I can’t wait to read more of your fics. Any recommendation where I should start?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>DrSexysCowboyBootsAreMyKink replied to your comment on Heat of the Moment</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Damn, you really know how to make a boy blush. I tried to make it as engaging as possible, so it’s great you enjoyed all the twists and turns. As far as recommending a fic, I’ve been thinking about it, and I’m going to say Sexy By Name, Sexy By Nature. Hopefully you’ll find it as funny and cute as I think it is. :D *still can’t believe you want to read my fics*</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Comment on Chapter 1 “Sexy By Name, Sexy By Nature” from FeatheredAss</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I am in tears of laughter! In tears! I also sprayed orange juice all over my laptop when they talked about the porn mistake. Damn, you’re a funny guy. You really have an amazing talent for comedy. (secretly hoping I’m making you blush again ;)) Okay I’m reading chapter 2 now. At least I learned not to drink stuff while reading.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>DrSexysCowboyBootsAreMyKink replied to your comment on “Sexy By Name, Sexy By Nature”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh man, I’m sorry about your laptop, and fuckit, I am blushing again. But I am so happy you laughed at the porn mistake, I am totally </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> dancing around my living room in happiness right now. Just make sure you protect your laptop when you get to chapter 3, because I think the part with the jar of honey might cause a similar reaction. :D</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just realized I haven’t said thank you for your comments. THANK YOU! *inserts I’m not worthy gif*</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Comment on Chapter 2 “Sexy By Name, Sexy By Nature” from FeatheredAss</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A guy blushing is my one of my favourite kinks ;). Man, this fic is seriously so much fun. I'm grinning the whole time and I can't put it down although I should sleep. But now I have to at least get to chapter 3 after that baiting! Jar of honey, I come! ❤️🍯🐝</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>DrSexysCowboyBootsAreMyKink replied to your comment on “Sexy By Name, Sexy By Nature”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Man, if you could see the smile on my face… you got me, that was totally baiting. I hope my fic isn’t giving you too much sleep deprivation, but I seriously can’t wait to see your reaction to the chapter. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I’ve got a question for you now, though. I want to start writing a new story, but I’ve got two ideas and I can’t decide which one I should write first. Option a) Dr. Sexy and Dr. Dan are actually cowboys in the Wild West, and Dr. Sexy takes Dr. Dan under his wing to teach him about medicine and soooo much more 😉 or option b) Unlikely recoveries keep occurring in Seattle Mercy Hospital, and after some investigation Dr. Sexy comes to the conclusion that there’s an angel in the hospital. I bet you can’t guess who the angel is? 😀</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anyway, I’d love to know what you think. And enjoy the honey. 😁</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Comment on Chapter 3 “Sexy By Name, Sexy By Nature” from FeatheredAss</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So sorry for my late reply. I ended up falling asleep with my phone on my face. Oh my god this chapter was amazing! You didn’t exaggerate!!! The honey!! I’m dying!! I laughed so hard I scared my roommates’ cat away from my lap. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I have a very clear opinion on both of your ideas: WRITE THEM BOTH! I’ll just wait here then!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(If you want to use me as a soundboard you could pm me on my tumblr and we could chat. Just if you want to ;)) </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>DrSexysCowboyBootsAreMyKink replied to your comment on “Sexy By Name, Sexy By Nature”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>IF I WANT TO CHAT?? Hell yes, I do! *rushes over to tumblr*</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>PS Glad you liked the honey</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>…. :::: :::: ….</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Message request to FeatheredAss from DrSexysCowboyBootsAreMyKink</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sooo… hey. Thanks for this, man. I’m kinda lost for words right now (some writer, huh?) but I can’t believe you want to chat with me. I’m making outlines for both of those fics right now, and I’m gonna try writing them both at once, thanks to you and your enthusiasm. Jk. :D</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>FeatheredAss:</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Heya. Awww, you’re too cute, seriously. Why wouldn’t I chat with you? I love your writing and I can’t wait to read more of you :D. Since we’re chatting. My name is Cas. You don’t need to tell me your real name if you don’t want to but DrSexysCowboyBootsAreMyKink is pretty long.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>DrSexysCowboyBootsAreMyKink: </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hey, Cas. I’m Dean, and stop making me blush, it’s making my freckles stand out. So, you really like my fic idea of an angel (which is totally Dr. Dan) helping out in the hospital, huh? I thought Dr. Sexy could catch him in the act when he thinks there’s no one around, and at first Dr. Sexy thinks he’s doing something bad, until he realises that it’s him who’s healing people. Phew… that was long winded. :)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>FeatheredAss:</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hello Dean :D. Oh fuck, you have freckles? If cowboy boots are your kink, freckles are definitely mine. And yes, I really love the idea of that AU. The plot idea is amazing! You can go in so many directions with it! Oh man, are you giving Dr. Dan any powers for sex? Like conjuring lube out of nothing?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>DrSexysCowboyBootsAreMyKink:</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You like freckles, huh? Well, I’ve got a shitload of ‘em. It means I was kissed by an angel, apparently. Anyway, so… angel sex powers? I hadn’t really thought about that, but imagine if his wings flared out as he came. That would really be something, wouldn’t it? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hey, how come we jumped right into talking about sex? Hehe...one track mind much?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>FeatheredAss:</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh man that would be so sexy…. The wings flaring out when he comes… fuck! And duh! We mostly write smut so of course we would end up there! Would you rather fuck Dr. Dan or Dr. Sexy?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>DrSexysCowboyBootsAreMyKink:</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You’re not wrong; between the two of us there is a fuckload of smut, but fuck Dr. Dan or Dr. Sexy? How can I choose between them? I mean… nope, don’t make me choose. *whispers* I’d rather fuck you anyway.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*nervously hitting send before I can change my mind*</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>FeatheredAss:</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh you would, huh? :) So if we met in real life, out there, you would push me against the next wall and kiss me senseless, before going somewhere where we can be all alone?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>DrSexysCowboyBootsAreMyKink:</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seriously? Fuck yeah, I would. I know we’ve never even seen each other, but I feel like we’ve made a connection. Hey… you wanna do a video chat? Meet virtually? To discuss my fics, of course. ;)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>FeatheredAss:</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I would love to discuss a lot of things with you ;) And yes, sure we should definitely talk face to face. Even if you’re not interested in me after seeing me… I think we could become friends. We seem to have a lot in common.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>…. :::: :::: ….</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean was ridiculously nervous as he pressed the button to make the call. The online chats he and Cas had been having had been so sexually charged, he was surprised he could still walk. Of course it was possible that as soon as they saw each other they might be instantly turned off, but he doubted that, considering the conversations they’d had.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The outgoing call sound rang a couple of times, and Dean wondered if he should back out and forget the whole thing, when a face popped up on the screen. And </span>
  <em>
    <span>holy crap, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Cas was fucking stunning. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dean just stared at the screen, unable to take his eyes off the face that was looking back at him. Blue eyes, messy bed head hair, and those lips… </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cas looked equally stunned, but he seemed to find his bearings quicker. “Hello, Dean,” he greeted him, sounding a little breathless.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Um… hey Cas.” Dean’s voice was a little croaky, and he coughed to make it sound better. And to cover his nervousness. “You, er… looking good.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Jesus, </span>
  </em>
  <span>could he actually be any less eloquent? He was a writer, for god’s sake, and he was probably coming across as the dumbest person Cas had ever met. In fact, he wouldn’t be surprised if Cas ended the call right now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cas’s right eyebrow raised and he looked dominant as hell like that. He gave him a wolfish grin, his reply though sounded surprisingly shy, “Well you look damn hot. You could have warned me you look like a model.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dean could feel the blush spreading up his neck and onto his face. He couldn’t deny that he’d been told he was attractive before, but not by the sexiest goddam man he’d ever seen. “Back atcha, Cas. You’ve got a mirror, right? And your voice… holy hell.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cas’s voice was already going on Dean’s favorites list, because sexy was inadequate to describe it. If Dean was a poet, maybe he’d say something about whiskey soaked in honey, but right now, his brain wasn’t functioning too well, on account of all of his blood flowing south.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cas gave him another look which was really cute, considering Dean had only seen his confident side before. “Dean… damn, I don’t know what to say. I seriously didn’t expect you to… be so fucking sexy. Sorry, um… oh man, oh man I’m lost for words. And I call myself a writer.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The idea that Cas was having the exact same thoughts as him was too funny to Dean, and he let out a burst of laughter, which grew uncontrollably, to the point where he was wiping tears from his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As he calmed himself down, he glanced at Cas, who was looking at him with a bemused expression. “Sorry, Cas. It’s just… I was thinking the same thing about being a writer but not knowing what to say.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn, we really have some stuff in common. We like the same series, love writing fanfic… and other guys…” Cas smirked at him before he fiddled with something. “Shame that you probably live far away.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Dean knew all the warnings about giving personal information out to people on the internet, but he had such a good feeling about Cas, and it wasn’t likely they would be meeting up anytime soon, anyway. Plus, he didn’t even know Dean’s last name, and if he just told him what state he was in… “I live in Kansas.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cas’s eyebrows raised up to his hairline. “I do, too! In Lebanon, fucking small town.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait… what?” Surely Dean heard that wrong, because that’s where he lived! “You’re fucking with me. You live in Lebanon? Kansas?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, why, do you know it?” Cas asked with a soft laugh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kinda.” Dean rubbed the back of his neck with his hand; this was too surreal. “I live there too. Here… I mean. Man, seriously, what are the odds?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He felt a sudden urge to grab his car keys and say ‘meet you outside Ladow’s’. But should he? They might have been talking for weeks, and there was a definite connection… a bond, even, but was he ready to take that step?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cas stared at him for a while without saying anything before he visibly swallowed, rubbing his hand over his neck. “Fuck,” he breathed out. “Is… is this too soon to ask if we could… um, meet… out there? I mean you can totally say no. I promise my feelings won’t  get hurt.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dean chuckled nervously. “To be honest, I was thinking the same.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He gazed at the sexy as fuck vision in front of him and made a decision. “Fuck it… let’s meet. What’s the worst that could happen?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cas blushed at that before he shyly looked away. “I could kiss you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Damn, he was cute. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Cas, I said worst, not best.” Dean winked, then picked up his car keys. “Meet you outside Ladow’s?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cas looked up at him with a bright smile. “Yes, I can’t wait to see you. I’ll probably need thirty minutes.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, see you then. Cas.” Dean clicked on the end call button, then spent the next ten minutes running around like his tail was on fire. He was going to look and smell his best if it killed him, which… maybe he should slow down a little if he wanted to arrive looking even vaguely calm and collected.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The drive only took him ten minutes, so he sat and waited, trying to calm his racing heartbeat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He startled when suddenly someone knocked hesitantly at the window. When he looked up he saw Cas, standing there with windswept hair, a cute shy smile, giving him an awkward wave with his hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sunlight broke through the clouds in that moment, highlighting his stunning blue eyes. Damn, this was like real life fanfiction. Too poetic to be true.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dean climbed out of the car, and took a step towards Cas. “H-hey, Cas.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cas smiled brightly at him, closing the distance to stand in Dean's personal space. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not that Dean minded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He got lost in the ocean blue of Cas's eyes before Cas finally said, "Hello Dean."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And it sounded like something he wanted to hear for the rest of his life.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>The beginning</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>